


Second Chances, New Year One Shot

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Series: Second Chances [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, M/M, Mpreg, New Years, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: It is Harry and Tom's first New Year together with Berwin, and Harry intends to see in the new year properly. That means a ball, dancing, a little surprise for Tom, and a lot to look forward to. A one shot to bring in 2018, a small one shot for my story Second Chances. Slash.





	Second Chances, New Year One Shot

Harry went over the list in his head as he hurried down the corridor, ticking off things as he went. Either side of him Rodolphus and Rabastan were chatting away to other Death Eaters and delegating some of their work out as they made their way through their own lists.

They were coming up for the New Year, and he and Tom had decided that this year they were going to host a New Years ball. Of course, when he had made the suggestion and said that he would take on most of the work, he had not actually realised how much work and time would be going into the damned thing.

Trying to plan an amazing ball – because he would not allow anyone to say that he had not done a good job – support Tom and make sure that he did not work himself into the ground – because that was a full-time job in itself, and really he didn't know how Tom hadn't just worked himself into an early grave before he came along – and look after a baby – actually the easiest of the three jobs – and he was more than a little stressed.

There were a thousand things to do, and not enough time to do it in it would seem. But then his Gryffindor determination kicked in, and he would not allow himself to fail.

Especially as everyone seemed to be looking forward to it, and the Dark side was always it seemed in the mood for a good party. They really were terrible. Although he had already made sure that Marcus Flint was watched out for around the alcohol. Realy Severus would not be happy if he made another attempt at Lucius, not with the wedding so close.

Berwin gurgled against his chest, yanking a little on the lapels of his robes. He smiled and looked down at the shock of dark hair, pressing a gentle kiss to the downy soft hair, breathing in his scent. He remembered exactly why he had wanted to plan this whole thing.

It was Berwin's first New Year, and they were going to celebrate it. Properly. He was determined. It was the start of a new year, and it was the start of a new life.

Dumbledore was gone, he was out of their lives. Tom had control of the wizarding world, and in the last six months had made massive changes for the better.

They had Berwin, and they were enjoying their time as a family.

They had their own wedding planned for April, something that they were looking forward to and dreading with equal measure as the planning became more and more intricate, but he could not wait to be Tom's husband.

His family were all in one place, the people he loved were close to him, and he got to see them every day.

Rabastan had finally started courting Hermione, urged on by the fact that Rodolphus had swept Charlie off of his feet, and they reckoned the two were not far off a proposal, it was just a case of who would propose to who first.

Draco and Fenrir were quite happy together, courting and taking things slowly, but never seen far from the other.

They had so much to look forward to in the new year, and Harry was determined to make sure that it was celebrated properly.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ok, we have received responses from Sanguini, Gregori, several differing Lords and Ladies to say that they are attending," Draco hummed.

"I have the band booked, we will have a singer as well,"

"You have managed to book Madame Laifait?" Draco blinked.

"It is amazing what people will do for the Lord Consort," Harry smirked. "Tom loves her voice, it is a surprise for him though,"

"Harry, you romantic you," Draco chuckled as he bounced Berwin on his knee.

"Of course I am, I can not have my Slytherin partner outdoing me in romance now can I!" He huffed.

"He will like it," Draco smiled.

"Now, I also have the House Elves preparing the food that we agreed on, the tables will be decorated and ready to go, we have several ice sculptures - none of them in mine or Tom's likeness thank you," Draco grinned at Harry's dry tone, he thought that Harry was going to have a heart attack when he had suggested the fact that the sculptures resemble them.

"We are nearly there then,"

"Hopefully," Harry sighed.

"It will be a wonderful night Harry, stop worrying," Charlie walked in and kissed his cheek.

"I just want everything to be perfect," Harry groaned.

"It will be, honestly the fact that you have invited all of the Death Eaters, from the inner circle to the lowest has gone a long way," Rodolphus assured him.

The night is for everyone," Harry shook his head.

"And that is why it will be perfect," Rodolphus grinned.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Tom!" Harry placed his hand over his thundering heart as he glared at his unrepentant looking partner. Tom just smirked at him before wrapping his arm around Harry's waist and pulling him against his chest.

"You have been working far too hard my love," Tom shook his head.

"I am sorry, I did not realise that this would take so much of my time away from you," Harry combed his fingers through Tom's soft black hair.

"I won't say that I do not mind, because I am a jealous man and want every moment with you that I can get. However, I understand that this something that is important to you, and something that despite the stress you are enjoying doing. I also quite agree with the sentiments behind the reason for doing this, so I will make do and claim you back on the 1st," Tom shrugged.

"Thank you," Harry smiled stroking his fingers over To's sharp cheekbones. "What are you doing?" He laughed.

"I am dancing with you," Tom said simply as he started swaying a little more before sweeping Harry away.

"I am supposed to be picking out the music for the ball!" Harry protested lightly, even as he started moving as well with Tom.

"And how better to choose the right music for dancing than to dance?" Tom smiled sweeping Harry in more and more exaggerated circles making Harry laugh harder and harder.

"We haven't danced since the celebration for Berwin," Harry smiled softly as they slowed down a little and Tom led them around in some sort of waltz.

"No we have not. Will I be blessed with a dance or two on Hogmanay?" Tom asked.

"I might see myself round to that," Harry nodded. "It is much easier without my stomach between us," He admitted.

"I miss it a little though," Tom looked at him his red eyes serious. "Even though things were so complicated and still dangerous, it was a little bit of a simpler time as well. Now I have a world to run and the mess that Dumbledore made to clean up. And you are busier now that you are able to do things," Tom grimaced a little and turned away, still unsure about showing too much of a hand sometimes.

"I know what you mean, be hopefully once things are settled down in the wizarding world and you can appoint a Minister of Magic to act in your stead, but still under you, things will calm a little. It was just really unfortunate timing that everything came at once," Harry smiled softly.

"Who has Berwin?" Tom asked.

"When I left the room Hermione and Lucius were arm wrestling each other over who would get to babysit him, so I just left them to it," Harry shrugged.

"Honestly," Tom shook his head before sweeping Harry away again as the Flower Duet came on.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry smiled as he watched Tom practising his speech on Berwin. He had woken up to find the bed cold, a quick trip to the nursery had shown that Berwin had likely woken up and Tom had him. Missy had directed him to the study. Berwin was teething again, and was in a lot of discomfort of an evening, so they were taking it in turns to get up with him.

Harry still found it difficult to sleep without Tom next to him, no matter how tired he was though. He had been about to enter the study when he had heard the familiar tone of Tom's voice and slowed down. They had discovered when Berwin had had a small dose of colic that one of the few things that could truly soothe him was when Tom used The Voice. It was the tone of voice he used when he was making his speeches that enraptured so many people, and it seemed that it did not fail on their son.

Berwin's hearing was a little more advanced to make up for his lack of eyesight according to Burns, and he reckoned that the sound of Tom's voice would be even more reverberating for his little ears.

Burns had been more than happy when Harry had requested he stay on as the family Healer, grinning when Tom had just rolled his eyes at him. The Healer was taking very good care of Berwin, and he was quite hopeful that he would be able to restore some of the young Prince's eyesight. Just a little.

Harry wrapped his dressing gown a little tighter around himself and stepped into the study quietly, unseen by Tom as he carried on. It was his speech for the ball the following day, and he was ironing out the last of the kinks from it it seemed. Berwin was sitting in his bouncing chair, very much awake, but no longer in distress, it would seem as he was bouncing happily away and clearly listening intently to his Tad.

His little face was enraptured in a way that never failed to make Harry's heart flutter, and a look that only Berwin could bring out cross over Tom's face. He was following Tom up and down as he paced while reading, pausing only to lean against an available surface to change the speech as he went along.

Harry leant against the wall and listened with a soft smile on his face. Tom as proud of him for what he had achieved, he was proud of him for the steps that he had made to become a proper consort and leader of the Dark side. And he knew that he was proud of him for what he had achieved with the ball. He had checked the details at Harry's request and he had been more than proud of what Harry had put together, especially for his first ball.

"Vry good I love it," Harry said softly as Tom finished what seemed to be the finished draft and nodded contently to Berwin who it seemed was starting to nod off.

"You are supposed to be sleeping!" Tom scolded a little, but he opened his arms for Harry to walk into, holding him close and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

"I missed you," Harry shrugged.

"This whole splitting the nights doesn't really work when you get up eventually as well you know," Tom chuckled amusedly.

"I could take all the nights then," Harry grinned.

"I like our nighttime chats," Tom shook his head, knowing full well that Harry was teasing him. They both knew that the peace and quiet of the evening when it was just Berwin and him and no risk of being interrupted.

"I thought you might say that," Harry glanced over his shoulder to see Berwin fast asleep, his thumb in his mouth and his legs still bouncing just a little.

"You shouldn' have gotten up though, it is your big day tomorrow," Tom scolded a little.

"Our big day, the whole point of tomorrow is for all three of us," Harry corrected. "Our first new year as a family, a new year to look forward to so much,"

"I love you, Harry Potter," Tom smiled drawing him in for a longer and deeper kiss.

"I love you too, besides this is a practice run," Harry smirked.

"Practice run?" Tom pulled back a little to look at him confused.

"For the spectacle that our wedding is going to be," Harry laughed.

"Please Dear Merlin, do not remind me. This is all your fault," He huffed.

"My fault? How?!" Harry laughed.

"You were the one that adopted the Malfoys," Tom snorted.

"I wish everyone would stop saying that, I did not adopt the Malfoys!"

"You adopted them," Tom smirked.

"I did not,"

"You can't help yourself, my love, you adopted them. And, you were right," Tom sighed as though he was put upon.

"Oh?" Harry smirked.

"Draco has proven to be a good follower and will carry on being so. And the way he loves Berwin, I could not have asked for any more from a godfather," Tom drew him in for a kiss, tilting his head back to place kisses over his cheeks and to his lips.

"What is the matter?" Harry frowned a little sensing something a little more to his kisses.

"I have just been thinking the last few days, the coming New Year has made me a little thoughtful," Tom shook his head. Harry wrapped his arms around Tom's neck, leaning close as he started swaying them, dancing he had thought the other day helped Tom relax a little.

"What have you been thinking?" He asked gently.

"What things would be like had you not shown up at my door that night," Tom glanced down at Harry, his red eyes thoughtful.

"Tom," Harry said softly.

"No. If Berwin wasn't here if you had not come into my life... It would not have been a life worth living," Tom stroked Harry's cheek. "I may have won, likely though I would not. I was working away on my papers the other day eating the cake you had sent me, and I thought about the fact that had I won and you not been in my life, it would have been so cold and empty, so blank. You have brought so much colour and love and life and hope into my life. Me the son born unwanted and hated,"

Harry shook his head leaning up on his toes to cup Tom's face and kiss him, he could not stop himself.

"I think of that little boy in the orphanage who sat in the window, watching the families walking by, watching the other children being adopted. Watching life and knowing then that it had no place for me. That no nice mother and father were going to come along and choose me. I thought I was content with what I had, with the power and the followers and admiration. But having your love in my life, it is more than I allowed myself to dream,"

"I love you, Tom," There was nothing else that Harry could think to say,

"And that, that will always be the greatest treasure in my life," Tom wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, drawing him in for a soft kiss. "I have made a decision,"

"What?" Harry asked confused pulling back a little.

"I am going to grow old with you. I have set Rosier to finding the correct ritual to undo the preservation spell that I used on myself,"

"But, you put so much work into it," Harry frowned, stroking under Tom's red eyes, proof of the spell that he had cast to give himself three lifetimes. Something that had nearly killed him in the process and taken a lot of his magic to do so. Harry had not been happy about it when Tom had confessed to him what he had done, but it was done and it was not worth the argument.

"A life without you in it, even with Berwin and our children, and hopefully Grandchildren, would not be worth it. I will still live out probably much about the same lifespan as you. But I do not want any more than that. I have a chance of a lifetime with you, why would I want anymore?"

"You are sure?" Harry felt breathless at what Tom was telling him.

"Exceedingly," Tom smiled before chuckling as Harry yanked him into a deep kiss.

"Not good with words at all," Harry snorted before drawing him back for a longer kiss.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Everything was ready, the night had come. People were already gathering in the ballroom being greeted by Fenrir, Draco, Hermione, Rodolphus and Rabastan with a drink and canapes. Harry was more than a little nervous that this would not go right, or that something was going to go wrong. But there was nothing he could do now. Instead, he focussed on tucking Berwin in and kissing him softly.

They had made it clear to everyone that they were not making an intended slight at not being there to greet their guests, but that their son took priority and they were putting him to bed for the night before attending the ball. Tonight would be the first night that they had left their baby in Missy's care for the full night, though she had instructions to come and get them if he became distressed or ill.

"Night night sweetling," Tom breathed pressing a kiss to Berwin's cheek. "Tad loves you,"

"Night night baby, daddy loves you," Harry stroked back his hair and pressed his dummy to his mouth before smiling at Tom and following him out of the nursery.

"Have I said how amazing you look tonight?" Tom asked once the door was shut.

"Once or twice, but I never tire of hearing it from your lips," Harry stepped back and made a point of drawing his eyes down Tom. "And as much as I am appreciating you in those robes, I am very much looking forward to taking you out of them,"

"Harry," Tom growled as his eyes turned molten. The Dark Lord did look very good in his robes. Their dressers had started and kept up the theme of dressing them as the antithesis of each other, placing Harry in the bolder colours and then lining Tom's with them, while lacing Tom's darker colours as Harry lining.

Tonight Harry was wearing a deep silver lined with emerald green, and while at first, he had been a little unsure about the colour, the minute he had tried the robes on Tom had agreed to them straight away, and he had to admit he had felt pretty good in them. Tom's robes, of course, were emerald green and lined with the silver shade.

"Come, the sooner we get the party the sooner it will be done, and the sooner you can keep that promise," Tom smirked holding his hand out.

"Cheeky! I have put hard work into planning this party thank you very much!" Harry sniffed before taking the hand and stepping up to Tom's side.

"Ready to enjoy your hard work?"

"Definitely," Harry beamed.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry was laughing with Hermione and one of the Headteachers of the Primary schools they had worked hard to set up. The man was proud to have been chosen and was quite besotted with Hermione, which it all the more amused to watch Rabastan's face do all sorts of things when the two were talking but not daring to interfere after the argument they had had the first time he had tried to order her not to speak to the man and acknowledged that he was lucky to walk out with his balls intact.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a brief pause to your night if I may," The conductor smiled as all the well dressed guests turned to look at him on the stage, the couples that had been dancing separating to look at him curiously.

Harry searched for Tom in the crowd, kissing Hermione's cheek before hurrying to his side.

"I have a wonderful surprise for you tonight. Our generous Lord Harry has a New Years gift for our Lord," Tom looked surprised when Harry slipped his hand into his, looking at him questioningly for the conductor's words. He looked even more so when a brightly smiling Harry started leading him to the dancefloor with an apologetic look to the crowd that had been around Tom.

"So, ladies and gentlemen, my Lord. May I have the pleasure of introducing Madame Laifait!" Tom looked at him wide-eyed at the conductor's announcement, his eyes flicking back to the stage as the beautiful auburn haired woman swept out onto the stage wearing a beautiful powder blue gown that glittered with crystals.

Madame Laifait had been the first real date that they had had. Tom had booked tickets for them to go and see her, wanting to share his love for the opera, theatre and music with Harry. They had had a beautiful night out and Harry had fallen in love with her voice almost as much as Tom did. They had also gone out for a meal out together, and Tom had shared one of his favourite restaurants with him too.

It was a night that Harry loved to remember, and it had been nice to be almost normal for the evening as well, well as much as he could have with Tom, but that was all part of it as well, they had had a private box at the theatre, and a private room at the restaurant.

Harry had not even hesitated when he had decided to get in contact with Madame Laifait. It was a night that he had wanted to remember tonight.

The beautiful woman waited until the two of them were on the dancefloor, in the centre with the people around them clearing a large space for them. She bowed to them before stepping up to the magical microphone and nodded to the orchestra to start.

"I'm trying to hold my breath

Let it stay this way

Can't let this moment end

You set off a dream with me

Getting louder now

Can you hear it echoing?

Take my hand

Will you share this with me?

'Cause darling without you,"

Tom shook his head at Harry as he waltzed them around the floor, his eyes showing all the love that he had for Harry. This song he had confessed to the younger man made him think of Harry, made him think of their relationship. Standing in Tom's arms waltzing around with him, Harry could feel all the love that he held for the other man swelling in his chest, and he hoped that Tom could see it in his face.

"All the shine of a thousand spotlights

All the stars we steal from the night sky  
Will never be enough  
Never be enough  
Towers of gold are still too little  
These hands could hold the world but it'll  
Never be enough  
Never be enough

For me  
Never, never  
Never, never  
Never, for me  
For me  
Never enough  
Never enough  
Never enough  
For me  
For me  
For me

All the shine of a thousand spotlights  
All the stars we steal from the night sky  
Will never be enough  
Never be enough  
Towers of gold are still too little  
These hands could hold the world but it'll  
Never be enough  
Never be enough

For me  
Never, never  
Never, never  
Never, for me  
For me  
Never enough  
Never, never  
Never enough  
Never, never  
Never enough  
For me  
For me  
For me

For me,"

The round of applause was thunderous as Madame Laifait finished the song, but Tom only had eyes for Harry, leaning down to press their lips together lingeringly still remembering where they were, but not being able to help himself.

"You liked your surprise then?" Harry smiled as they parted and Madame Laifait started singing another song. They moved into place and continued dancing.

"I have no idea how you managed to keep this quiet from me," Tom shook his head.

"With a lot of difficulties and numerous secrecy spells on the blabbermouths we call family," Harry laughed.

"Thank you," Tom said honestly.

"You're welcome," Harry smiled happily.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Lord Harry, this is just spectacular, you really have outdone yourself!" Madame Bones said motioning at the beautiful ballroom.

"I had plenty of help," Harry shook his head.

"Ah but if the head of the planning fails the whole thing will. You truly have done well Lord Harry. And not just this evening," Madame Bones smiled.

"Madame?" Harry asked curiously.

"I have not really had a chance to speak to you since the trial, most of my work has been with Miss Granger or Master Snape. I wanted to say, I never agreed with the way that...that...animal worked, and though I tried my best to ensure things were done properly, I despaired working at the Ministry seeing so much pollution and dirt that went through that place, the corruption and misjustice. I did not agree with what Lord Voldemort apparently stood for, but since it has been cleared up, and your influence has changed things. A lot of people have never been happier, there is an amazing feeling, and for the first time in a long time, I am happy going to work. I just wanted to say, thank you, for everything that you have done," Madame Bones stepped back and bowed deeply to him.

Once upon a time, he would have cringed from this type of attention, especially the bow. But now he was the Dark Lord's Consort, and he was proud of the place he had earned and worked hard for now. So he straightened his back and bowed his head to the Lady once she straightened.

"Thank you for your kind words," Harry smiled.

"My Lord," She bowed before walking away.

"What did Madame Bones have to say?" Ron asked curiously when Harry walked over to them.

"She was complimenting me on controlling Tom's more murderous urges," Harry smirked.

"No!" Hermione smothered her laughter.

"She phrased it much better than that of course, but essentially yes," Harry laughed.

"What is so amusing?" Tom drawled creeping up behind Harry.

"May I ask my future sister in law for this dance?" Rodolphus said quickly offering Hermione his hand.

"Well can't say no to that, off we go!" Hermione snatched his hand and practically raced to the dance floor with him.

"Well, may as well Draco," Ron coughed snagging the blonde and hustling him onto the dance floor.

"Why is the youngest Weasley manhandling Draco!?" Fenrir huffed stomping over to them.

"He isn't manhandling, he is dancing," Harry rolled his eyes. "Why don't we..."

"Oh no you don't," Tom snagged Harry around the waist before he could run off with Fenrir. "What was so amusing?"

"Come on Fenrir!" Charlie snagged the werewolf and dragged the confused Alpha to the floor.

"Traitors!" Harry huffed as he was left alone with Tom.

"Don't make me ask again," Tom growled snapping his teeth by Harry's ear.

"Well..."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry laughed as Rodolphus spun him around the dancefloor, barely able to keep his feet as the older man spun them wildly around. He had managed to dance with everyone from his family at least twice. The meal had gone down well, there had been good conversation and laughter, there had been no arguments or disagreements and everyone seemed to be getting on quite well.

It had been a good night, and if he said himself an unspeakable success.

"My pardon, but I shall steal my consort for the last song before the bells," Tom stepped in just as the orchestra started playing Strip the Willow.

Harry found himself laughing so hard he was nearly crying along with many of the others on the floor as he tried to keep up with Tom and follow along with the steps of the traditional Scottish dance. Tom was smiling as he guided him around and kept him, mostly, in step.

"And ladies and gentlemen if you would form a circle and join us in the countdown!" The conductor called.

Harry found himself standing between Tom and Hermione, the rest of his family standing either side of them. He beamed happily at Tom as he took his hand waiting for the conductor to start the countdown.

"Ten!"

He took a breath and smiled, the feeling of stepping into a new year so very very different this year.

"Nine,"

His life was so different.

"Eight,"

He had love and he had a family, friends and group around him that he loved with all his heart and loved him back.

"Seven!"

He had a home, somewhere that his heart felt was home, somewhere he loved to be.

"Six!"

He had a future, a set one that he did not have to worry about thanks to the man at his side.

"Five!"

This year there was nothing to worry about.

"Four!"

He was getting married.

"Three!"

He would have a husband and a son.

"Two!"

He would have more children to look forward to. More happiness.

"One!"

He had Tom. And no matter what as long as he had him in his life. It would be perfect.

"Happy New Year," Tom breathed against Harry's lips before drawing him close and kissing him properly. Harry closed his eyes and sank into Tom's warm body, wrapping his own arms around Tom's neck and kissing him back just as passionately.

He smiled happily against Tom's lips, pulling back to beam at the man he loved with his whole heart, the man who would make love to him tonight, the man who tomorrow morning would more than likely wake him with breakfast in bed and their son, sitting together eating their breakfast and having cuddles.

Tonight was the start of a new year, and this year was going to be the first of so many perfect ones. He would make sure of that.


End file.
